Cosmopolitan!
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Inspired by my favorite magazine –cosmopolitan- I decided to do many features about girls from Street Fighter, just like Cosmopolitan style. First chapter: Chun-Li from Street Fighter. Rewritten.


**Cosmopolitan! (A multicrossover/features)  
By Kitana ****Bellatrix Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All the characters are property of Capcom.

**Summary:** Inspired by my favorite magazine –cosmopolitan- I decided to do many features about girls from Street Fighter, just like Cosmopolitan style. First chapter: Chun-Li from Street Fighter.

**Timeline:** No timeline.

_Chapter 1: The Beauty Spring Smiles Again._

_**Being one of the most famous and popular celebrity from the videogames industry, the owner of a stunning figure and a beautiful face and one of the women most coveted of the circle, the well-known Chinese martial artist Chun-Li Xiang recently finished her long-time relationship with the American fighter Charles Nash in order to run to the arms of an old flame. Now, in the entry of her forties and without care of the word 'engagement'**__** given her chaotic experience with the word ' marriage', she is very proud of being the creator and owner of her own destiny. **_

**The humiliation, chaos and the awakening: a new diva has come.**

Someone says that she finished her last engagement because she still loved her ex-husband, a famous bullfighter from Spain named Fabio 'Vega' De La Cerna, after he declared to a Spanish newspaper that she was still deeply in love with him. Like the majority of the rumors are lies, this was not the exception. Regarding that, Chun-Li said in this respect with a appropriate, "_I don't live from my past and much less of him. God bless the spinsterhood._ _I do not forget all the damage he did to me and probably I won't forget what I suffered for him." _cutting all the rumors of a possible reunion of them. And if we go back in all this stuff, we should remember that she sued him for divorce by the charges of libel and domestic violence against her. Which resulted in another scandal that we all witnessed via the Internet, especially YouTube: the leak of a home video where her ex-husband appeared beating her for no apparent reason. The world was shocked to see one of the world's most powerful women fell humiliated under the grip of domestic violence. After the divorce and this 'dark period', she took time away from all to heal, detoxify and start again. Once recovered and back on the tracks, she decided to give her testimony to help other women who are in the same situation as she lived.

"_It was terrible. Like all he began to insult and humiliate me by the most stupid things. That if I was fat, if I dressed wrong or arrived five minutes late, were reason enough for him to pick a fight__ of proportions. Then he started to beat me especially when the things were not as he wanted. He loved to take it out and vent his frustrations and anger with me. I felt that my ex mopped the floor with me until I decided to run away from his violence._" Li stated in her public testimony. Aside of all and from this experience she recovers the value of true friends. _"Mai noticed something strange about my behavior when she visited me in Barcelona. In addition to my appearance, because I was really deteriorated. I was very skinny, had no desire to makeup or do my hair; much less to go out for fear that someone would notice that I was a victim of domestic violence at home._ _That blessed day he was not in home, so Mai made me get my stuff, she bought two airline tickets to Japan and she took me to her house in Osaka. There I got psychological help and I managed to get my self-esteem. I'm alive and I'm a survivor thanks to Mai. I reached the conclusion that the only positive thing from all this awful experience is that I'm a stronger woman than yesterday._ _If I'm making public my experience is because I feel it as my duty I feel it my duty to discuss this issue in a responsible manner to help and motivate others to follow my example. Now I can say that I'm a free woman. I broke my mental chains and I'm a strong woman. Nothing can't destroy me. Never again."_ Now, thanks from her experience, Li had joined with enthusiasm in campaigns against the domestic violence. Also she lends her image for those purposes and is the official spokeperson of several organizations specialized in this area.

**Rebuilding her personal life.**

Fully recovered and eager to return to rebuild her life before her marriage, Chun-Li decided to go out and take the world for assault again to find the guy of her dreams. Eventhough she ended her long-time relationship, six months ago, with the American fighter Charles 'Charlie' Nash, Chun-Li Xiang hadn't wasted time in becoming bitter her existence. In fact, she looks more radiant and happier than ever. She seems very proud of her new status, single and happy. Although the 'First Lady of the Fighting Videogames' is content with her new status, the rumors about her personal life had not stop spreading like wildfire. Right now, the gossip magazines are taking delight speculating about who is that 'old flame' for who she ended her relationship.

Taking up again the theme of the following the list of possible candidates to hold a place in her slippery heart, the gossip press had been related her sentimentally with the famous action-star and compatriot, Fei Long, who is one of her best friends, but the same Fei denied those declarations saying that they were only friends and nothing more. Also are rumors about a supposed bisexuality. In England, Li admitted that she had a lesbian relationship with her British friend Camilla 'Cammy' White after they were caught in a lovingly attitudes in a nightclub from London. After this Chun-Li declared bluntly, "_I admit that Cammy is a really good kisser and she is pretty attractive. She is one of the few people that I really enjoy with her presence. And for all the stupid moralists: I do with my life all I want. I'm not that kind of woman who regrets what they do._"In Japan, the paparazzi caught her in affectionate situations with Mai Shiranui during a trip in Kyoto, fueling the rumors of a supposed lesbianism or at least a possible bisexuality.

But there are people who maintain the theory that she is dating the most coveted man of Japan, the hotshot Japanese martial artist, Ryu Hoshi, who was a teenager lover of her. Well, the theory of the reunion started to gain importance given the fact that the paparazzi caught them in romantic attitudes in a luxurious yacht in a promenade in the coasts of Japan. She had not denied or agree it and she had showed total carefree about this rumors, giving rise of more speculations. And adding fuel to the flames, like Chun-Li, Ryu didn't deny the rumors which opened the door to more gossip about their incipient relationship. "_If I were keeping an eye of all the things that the media writes and says about me, surely I would be gone crazy. I'm not Mai Shiranui or Sonya Blade_" she confessed mocking of her best friends.

We can traduce that when she ignored the accusations of the young Japanese martial artist Sakura Kasugano, who revealed in a Japanese gossip talk show that Chun Li had interfered in her relationship with Ryu Hoshi. Without allow things like that start to become bitter her existence, Li simply declared "_In this time, I only met single guys. I hope that she is not hanging of me in order to appear in TV. Because there is nothing more dreadful than see a young girl speaking spiteful of you and your ex. _"Loud and clear.

**The owner of her own life.**

Despite all the things that the media publish about her, Li tries that the secondary effects of her job in Capcom don't interfere in her private life. "_My family, my friends and my boyfriend knows who I am. Therefore I am not worried about all the stupid things that those gossip shows make up of me in order to elevate the rating audiences. _" In spite of all, Li had declared that even though her work is demanding and a bit stressful, she would never change it for nothing. "_Sometimes, in my job are moments in which I am cursing myself every time I see an issue of a magazine hastening with my supposed cellulite. Is not funny. But I always think that there are things worse than that. At least, my job in Capcom gave the opportunity to do something with I am fascinated –martial arts- and that motives myself to try my best everyday. I think I am a very lucky woman._"

The same determination applies when the subject is the sentimentally terms. Being a stable person sentimentally, Chun-Li is clear and blunt when she states that the marriage is not a priority in her life, given her disastrous experience with the mentioned bullfighter. _"If I were so desperate to marry again, so I would publish an announce for the newspaper offering my hand in marriage. I insist, I don't need a man or a ring to be happy."_ Short and clear.

**Her friends are her life.**

In April, when Li returned to be a single girl again, her best friend, the Japanese model, actress and martial artist Mai Shiranui ended her relationship with the American martial artist Andrew 'Andy' Bogard too. Instead of imprison themselves crying their problems of the heart, they decided make use of the mildness of the spinsterhood going to a parties in top places in Japan or the States meeting new people, taking nice holidays in Europe or going to shop together like the good friends that they are._ "My friends are an a bless. I have a few friends but they are very loyal with me. I always can rely on them and that is something I appreciate deeply."_

**Rediscovering ourselves.**

When Li broke her relationship with Charlie, she decided to return to China for some weeks in order to stay with her folks. "_I wanted to stay away from all. So I decided that the best option was returning to China in order to recover myself from the breakdown, because always hurts when your boyfriend decides end the relationship. In China, I spent time with my father and my sifu and I could notice certain things that I missed out when I was with Charlie. Now I am dedicated to my family, my friends and myself._" She said. In this way, Li discovered that she really wanted in her life. "_I want a guy really interested in me but I don't want someone dependent of me. I love the independence in the good sense of the word._" Li confessed putting emphasis in her last experiences.

**Never is late...**

Although she is pending of having good time with her friends, that don't mean Li is not looking for the man of her dreams. "_I always thought that never is late to find a new interesting guy. When something doesn't result as I want, I simply turn over the page and I start again. _"

She is like this: a mature woman who accepts the intentions of the destiny without be desperate. "_I would be a ungrateful bitch If I were regretting for the life all the bad things that happened to me. I think I have the life of a princess because my present is really good to be true. I got off from my own ruin, I am free to do all the things I want, I have a job I love and a family and friends I love too._"

**The Cosmo Test: Chun-Li.**

**Name:** Chun-Li Xiang.  
**Nick:** Li.  
**In the school I was:** Popular, sporty and diligent.  
**I love listen the music of:** Lady Gaga, Depeche Mode and Michael Jackson.

**My favorite song is: **Born This Way from Lady Gaga.  
**The famous guy I love is:** ¿Do I have to answer this? I think a dude named Han Solo is very handsome.  
**Sometimes, they mistake me with... **Mai Shiranui.

**My favorite part of my body is... **¡I love all my body and my beautiful face (I'm a bit narcissist... I think I got some bad habits from Vega)!  
**The feature that all praises me is... **My legs and my derrière.  
**I feel some insecure about my... **ass, **because... **is pretty big and is very difficult keep it in shape!  
**I think that one guy is sexy when... **he makes me laugh and has a sexy body.  
**My strangest phobia is...** the slugs.  
**If you open my purse you will find... **anything.  
**I would like to be more... **carefree.  
**The most shameful thing that happened to me is... **my childhood photos... no comments!  
**My favorite dish is... **Desserts. (I know I love sugar in excess… xD)  
**I fell in love... **many times (I know I fell in love so easily... I've fully come to terms with that).  
**You may get surprised if I tell you I never...** played Street Fighter IV.  
**My ritual to calm my nerves is... **practicing Tai-Chi.  
**My worst habit is... **speaking pure bullshit against my ex-husband.  
**I am totally addicted to: **Star Wars (Damn it!), Gossip Girl and the first season of Digimon (Was it necessary to say that? xD).  
**In a Saturday you can find me... **relaxing with my boyfriend.  
**The words for that I live is...** ¡Gomen!.

**Seven things that you don't know about Chun-Li...**

1.- Her favorite hobby is practice gymnastics to keep her stunning figure fit.  
2.- Her best friends are Mai Shiranui and Sonya Blade.  
3.- Her most favorite part of her body are her legs.  
4.- Bruce Lee is her maximum idol.  
5.- All the Metroid saga is her favorite videogame.  
6.- Li adores eat fruits, especially the strawberries.  
7.- She adopted the 'Ox-Horn' hairstyle in honor to Princess Leia from Star Wars.

**(Well guys, that's all.**** You can choose the guess for the next chapter: Cammy, Rose or Sakura. Bye!)**


End file.
